This invention relates generally to fly fishing and more particularly to a multi-strand, twisted, tapered, leader made from a single length of monofilament line as well as a method of making such leader and an apparatus for making the twisted leader. The strands of the leader are twisted together except for a minor portion at each of opposite ends thus providing a multi-strand, twisted, tapered, leader having integral therewith a loop at each of opposite ends thereof.
Fly fishing is enjoyed by many and quality manufactured equipment is available. Fishermen in some instances hand make their own flies. The rest of the equipment including leaders is commercially premanufactured.
Fly line leaders that are braided are known and for this reference may be had to pages 48 and 49 of a catalogue of the Orvis Company Headed xe2x80x9cOrvis(copyright) Spring Fishing and Outdoor 1995 Authentic Products of Lasting Quality for Over 100 Yearsxe2x80x9d.
The known braided leader has excellent fishing characteristics, but it is expensive because it requires complicated and expensive factory installed machinery to manufacture the same. This known leader has a loop at each of opposite ends thereof, one for attaching to the loop end of the fly line and the other for attaching thereto the loop end of the tippet. To form these loops the leader end portion is folded back upon itself and the free end interwoven with or braided into the main length of the line. This results in an enlargement in the line near the loop end.
These known leaders are available in specific lengths of 7xc2xd, 9, 12 and 16 feet.
An object of the present invention is to provide a leader that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and yet has excellent fishing characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved characteristics in a leader made from a monofilament line.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a simple easy way to make a fly fishing leader whereby the individual fisherman can make his own as needed and with characteristics desired by that individual.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive leader that can be individually custom made incorporating characteristics as dictated by the fish to be caught and/or the fishing conditions as well as in any reasonable length that may be desired.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a simple apparatus for making applicant""s twisted tapered leader.